little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula Callistis/Relationships
Relationships Akko Kagari In A New Beginning, Ursula discovered that the lost Claiomh Solais had returned for Akko. With Ursula's guidance Akko revived the first word of Arcturus. Understanding the significance of this, Ursula took it upon herself to become the young witch's mentor. While kind and patient from the start, as Ursula got to know Akko her affection for her grew, seeing in her a kindred spirit. Ursula soon became a sisterly, almost maternal figure to Akko, giving her the respect of a peer while looking out for her as a guardian. She fiercely defends Akko when other teachers disparage her as a magically inept troublemaker, knowing Akko's good heart and potential as an amazing witch. While she is somewhat uncomfortable when Akko talks about her hero Shiny Chariot, she is also moved by it. As she continues her mission to teach Akko the Seven Words of Arcturus, she promised to reveal her identity one day. In ''Chariot of Fire'' Ursula's maternal instincts towards Akko are clearly evident, she takes immediate action to rescue Akko when she realizes she is in danger. Even after rescuing her from Croix she does not tell Akko about the professor's plot against her, preferring to protect her from it. Ursula tells Akko about her destiny. In Wagandea, she flies through a cloud of toxic pollen to save her from its effects, injuring herself and ultimately losing her ability to fly. In Chariot and Croix Ursula decides to finally tell Akko the truth about her identity, but is interrupted when Akko receives a message from Andrew to meet him in town. Ursula promises to finish their conversation when she gets back. Unfortunately, her secret is instead revealed inadvertently when she is forced to use a powerful spell to save Akko from Croix's Noir Fuel Spirit Devices. When Chariot confronts her former friend about her actions, Croix reminds her of her own downfall a decade ago, where she lost control of the power to convert dreaming energy into magic and scarred the surface of the moon. Croix then realizes the true reason Chariot cares so much for Akko: as a child the young witch attended the show where she used Dream Fuel Spirit--and those whose dreams are absorbed lose their magic. Chariot reveals to Akko her immense guilt over this, and admits that it is the likely reason Akko cannot fly. Still reeling from the revelation that her professor is Chariot, Akko cannot accept that her devoted mentor and lifelong idol did harm to her, and she runs off in tears. Chariot is left to languish in her failure, having lost her beloved student and last hope of a dream. In Yesterday it is learned that Chariot did not know about Dream Fuel Spirit's true effects, and had been set up by Croix. Chariot comes to the conclusion that she is of no more use to the young witch after hurting Akko a second time, and having failed in her own effort to find the seventh word. Meanwhile, Akko's commitment to the dream Chariot instilled in her is rekindled after a talk with Diana about their mutual experience of being inspired by Chariot's magic, albeit also accidentally victimized by it. When Chariot is devoured by the monstrous form of the Noir Rod due to saving Croix, Akko immediately recalls her first meeting with Ursula, where her Professor guided her through the first Word of Arcturus. She uses the Shiny Arc to save Chariot, whom she surprises by greeting her hero the way she always intended to when they'd meet again. Akko even keeps the promise of returning the Shiny Rod, and explains her realization that she cannot be Chariot, she can only be herself, and work as hard as she can to make people smile even though she can't fly and often makes mistakes. Towards this purpose she asks that Chariot continue to teach her magic as Professor Ursula, and the two embrace. Croix Meridies Croix and Chariot have a complex past. They attended Luna Nova around the same time, with Croix being Chariot's senior. Croix was a reserved and studious child who worked hard to improve her magic and attain academic excellence. Chariot was outgoing and charming, a child with a natural sense for magic who neglected her studies and got poor marks. Chariot was frustrated by her constant blunders and grew upset that her passion exceeded her capabilities. Croix encouraged her to believe in herself, because a believing heart is magic. Chariot determined that no matter how much she failed, she would try her best to give people a fun and exciting time. Despite their differences, they became the best of friends. Chariot looked up to Croix for her prodigious skill in and knowledge of magic and unmatched ambition. On the other hand, Croix was drawn to Chariot's radiant personality and found in her a devoted friend and companion. Things changed when Chariot was chosen by the Shiny Rod to undo the seal of Grand Triskellion, because Croix thought she should be the chosen one. Initially Croix decided to support Chariot and follow her on the journey to revive the Words of Arcturus, however, she seethed at Chariot's continued use of her magic for public entertainment, finding it a foolish distraction. A decade later, Ursula was horrified to find that Croix had become a professor at Luna Nova. Croix had surreptitiously watched Akko for months. Knowing Croix was at Luna Nova because the Shiny Rod had reawakened, Ursula was concerned about Akko's safety, and when she learned Croix had asked Akko to bring the Shiny Rod to her lab she was validated. Her fear and rage at Croix's exploitation of Akko reveals a strikingly different character from the meek professor. Croix is surprised at the ease Chariot surpasses the New Moon Tower's defenses, hoping her power would have weakened considerably in her decade incognito. Despite this, after observing her pathetic life as a "shadow of her former self", Croix is coolly confident that Chariot can do nothing to stop her plans. Ursula catches Croix in the act in Sky War Stanship, and figures out that she was causing mass chaos in order to study the effect on human emotional energy. While Croix's view of Chariot is much more harsh and cold, Chariot, nonetheless, still saw Croix as a friend as shown when Croix's Noir Fuel Spirit Devices started backfiring on her and started attacking her. Chariot risked her own life and ended up getting swallowed by the machines despite the numerous times Croix had beaten her and shamed her. In the end of Tree of Leaves, they were shown to make up with Croix saying she would find a cure for the Wagenda curse and wouldn't return until she was able to find it and Chariot saying she would wait for Croix's return. Diana Cavendish Ursula recognizes Diana's immense knowledge of magic and is impressed by her dedication to study, while Diana respects Ursula as a teacher. Although Diana adored Chariot as a child, she later regards her with little respect, although it is possible (per the original movies) that she is still a fan. Diana is unaware of Ursula and Chariot being the same witch, however in the events of Chariot of Fire Diana grows suspicious of Ursula after the professor becomes overly defensive when asked if she knew Croix personally, claiming her fairly intimate description of her was just something she heard secondhand and quickly leaving with the excuse of having little time as a "regular run-of-the-mill teacher". Curious, Diana looks for Ursula in the graduation book, and obviously wont find her in it under her claimed name. In Episode 19 it is affirmed that she does still idolize Shiny Chariot, keeping the super-rare "A believing heart is your magic" Shiny Chariot Card in a case beside her childhood teddy-bear. Since going to Luna Nova was her own dream, it is possible that she, like Akko, wanted to go because it was where Chariot went. This is confirmed in Yesterday, and Diana finally confronts Ursula about the absence of her name from the school records, identifying her true identity as Chariot du Nord. Diana forgives Chariot for her past actions but is very disappointed that she won't go after Akko. She does not tell Ursula about her idolization of the former performer, and does not mention that she recovered her magic after it was absorbed using Chariot's own inspiration. Lotte Yanson Ursula and Lotte are on positive terms as seen when they were walking down the hallway together along with Sucy. Lotte isn't aware that Ursula is Shiny Chariot until "The Road to Arcturus". Sucy Manbavaran Ursula and Sucy are on positive terms together. Sucy does not know that Ursula is the Shiny Chariot that Akko admires, but she is curious at how Ursula knows so much about the Seven Words and Chariot. Anne Finnelan Ursula has a negative relationship with Finnelan. Finnelan is Ursula's senior and often chastises her for her lack of decorum and "excessive" kindness to her students. Ursula is timid when she is criticized, not wanting to have a confrontation with her seniors. However when Finnelan's close-mindedness causes gross injustice Ursula will not hesitate to oppose her. In particular Finnelan triggered her righteous indignation in Orange Submariner by insisting that Akko be expelled due to "disgracing the academy" and "having no value as a witch", despite Akko's clear progress and her kindness in choosing to save an endangered species of fish over getting herself back to class on time. Ursula expresses her approval with a passionate conviction surprising Finelan, who is not used to being on the receiving end of castigation. Woodward Woodward was one of the Nine Old Witches who founded Luna Nova Academy as well as Ursula's mentor. Herself a wielder of the Shiny Rod, she guided Chariot through learning the Words of Arcturus, among them teaching her Phaidoari Afairynghor, "that which is dreamed cannot be grasped, but work towards it, day after day, and you will find it in your hands", a teaching that Ursula would later pass to Akko. Woodward entrusted to Ursula to make sure that Akko will fully wake up the rest of the Seven Words of the Arcturus in order to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. Category:Ursula Callistis